User blog:Punkred13/Terri's Revenge!!
image (3).jpg|Cover by StormieCreater Terri's Revenge Poster.png|Cover by K9luvthatLeo Part 35 Leo's POV: Me: Terri! (We squeeze hug) Terri: Man, I was worried! Carlton: (Sticks tongue out and laughs) I gotta go. Me: Where to? Carlton: Home. See ya! (Runs off) Terri: That dude actually helped me. Me: He's our ally. Part 36 No POV: Carlton: (Knocks on door, Mike answers) Hey, bro. Mike: Carlton! Hey! (Pulls him in) Fritz and Jeremy are having a staring contest. Jeremy: (Doesn't blink) Fritz: (Doesn't blink either) Carlton: (Laughs) Jeremy: (Blinks) Darn it! Fritz: (Blinks) I win! Carlton: (Smiles) Guess so. Mike: I gotta go. Carlton, you're in charge. Make sure all 3 of you are asleep by the time I return. (Walks out) Fritz: Okay......? Jeremy: What do you think he does when he leaves? Carlton: I really don't know. Fritz: Me neither. Jeremy: Guess it'll remain a mystery then. That I'll find out..... Part 37 Jeremy's POV: Me: (Secretly follows Mike) Mike: (Keeps walking) Me: (Steps on a rat tail, gasps and hides) Mike: Huh? (Looks around) Me: (Gulps nervously) Mike: Eh. (Continues walking) Me: (Follows) Part 38 Zeke's POV: Me: Riley, we've been out on patrol for 2 hours. I'm exhausted. Riley: C'mon man, like, if I can stay awake, you can too. Me: (Groans) Riley: (Sees movement) Huh? M'aventhia: (Gasps) Riley: (Sighs) Like, another ''alien?! 'Sif NYC ain't already full of 'em. Welp, time to, like, call it a night, man. (Looks at me) Me: (Asleep) Riley: (Facepalms) Leo: (Jumps to our rooftop) Riley: (Gasps and tries to wake me up) Me: (Still asleep) Leo: Donnie! Donnie: (Comes over) Yeah? Leo: A human! Donnie: (Tries to attack Riley) Riley: (Gasps, almost falls off rooftop, grabs the ledge but grip is loosening) No! (Grip is lost, closes his eyes tight) Leo: (Grabs Riley's arm before he falls and pulls him onto rooftop again) Riley: Huh? (Opens eyes) You... Saved me? Leo: We're horoes, it's our job. Anyways, what's you name? Riley: My names, like, Riley. This dude is my best friend and adoptive bro, Zeke. Leo: Names Leo, this is my brother Donnie. Riley: Mutants? Donnie: How'd you know?! Riley: Dude, my girlfriend is, like, a minor mutant. Leo:Oh, interesting. Riley: Gotta go, man. See ya! (Picks me up and gets us home) Part 39 Donnie's POV: Leo: He seems nice. Me: Looks can be deceiving, Leo. Leo: I know, but still, he- Me: Leo... Leo: Fine... Me: Let's get ourselves home. Leo: Alright. Part 40 Riley's POV: When I got Zeke home, our parents asked me where we were. "Well, we were, like, on patrol or whatever then suddenly I saw, like, 2 mutants, it was awesome!" I explained, but they rolled their eyes. "Riley, we've had enough of your stories. Off to bed." Mom told me. "But-" I began, but Dad snapped at me. "Now!" He demanded. I walked to my room, grumbling. When I was sure no one was looking, I grabbed my phone, opened the window and ran out. ''I will prove to them that the mutants I saw were real. I thought, then saw two of the same mutant, but with different masks, i smiled, went to the rooftop and snapped a picture, but my phone was too loud. Next thing I knew, I was tied up by the one with an orange mask while the red masked one held my phone. Suddenly, black. I woke up somewhere unfamiliar. I looked around then saw the spiked cuffs I usually wear on my wrists were gone and replaced with chains connected to a wall. I heard voices. "Sensei, he has a picture of Mikey and I on his phone!" A cold, sour voice spoke. "Very well, keep him here." A different voice said. They walked towards me. I was scared. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. The one with the red mask facepalmed. "You're in our lair because you got a picture of us on your phone." The red dude said. "Oh yeah, that. Hey, man, I password protected it. I know the password, Zeke knows the password. No one else does." I said. "Who is this 'Zeke' person?" Red asked. I should've kept my mouth shut. ''I thought, then refused to speak. "Fine. Mikey, cone on, we'll find him ourselves." He said. I blurted out "He's blonde and has a ponytail!" Then covered my mouth with my hand. Red smiled and left with Orange. ''Way to go, Riley. ''I thought as I moved my hand from my mouth, then hugged my knees and cried, hoping it was just a nightmare. It wasn't. ''Now my best friend and brother is in danger and it's all my fault! ''I thought while crying into my knees. ''I'll never see him again! '' Part 41 Zeke's POV: I looked everywhere after Mom and Dad told me Riley was gone. After 1 and a half hours of looking, I saw two turtles. One red masked and one orange masked. I instantly knew they kidnapped Riley. "What have you freaks done to my brother?!" I said. The orange one grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. "Is your name Zeke?" The red one asked, I answered out of fear. "Yeah..." I said, then, blackout. I woke up in a lab, tied down. "What is this place?" I asked, scared out of my mind. Then the red one brought Riley inside, we stares for a good time at each other before he fell to his knees and cried into his hands. A rat came in and I screamed. He stared at me and Riley. "Raphael, may I speak with you?" The rat said. The red masked turtle nodded and walked out. Then, a blue masked one came in. He looked at Riley, recognizing him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, Riley couldn't look at him, he was crying very hard. I spoke up. "Riley, are you alright?" I asked, he looked away and shook his head no. "We're both here because of me..." He said. Then, the red masked came back and nearly hit me with a sais, I screamed. "No! I'll give you my password!" Riley said. He retracted, then walked over to Riley. "What is it?" He asked through clenched teeth. "I'll, like, tell you if you let my brother go." Riley said. The red masked turtle then untied me, I ran over to Riley and hugged him. He hugged back. Red then separated us and I ran away, frightened. Part 42 Raphs POV: I grabbed the black-haire kid by his arm. "Your password?" I said. "My first initial, last initial and year of birth." He said. "What?" I asked, confused. "RM01." He said. I typed it in and deleted the picture, handed him back his phone and unchained him. Then I handed him his spiked wristbands. He ran out, I was both relieved and grounded. Part 43 Terri's POV: Leo and I saw two boys, Leo recognized one of them. "Riley?" He said, I was confused. "Leo we should-" I began, then saw Melody. ''Darn it! ''I thought. Then suddenly, she fought me, Leo and the two boys , but somehow defeated us. She laughed evilly. Blackout. We woke up in Shredder's dungeon, Riley was trying to get out and Zeke was scared. "Riley, we're gonna die here!" He cried. Riley grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Pull yourself together, man!" He yelled. Zeke nodded, Riley then stopped. Melody came over, I tried to grab her, but she avoided my wrath. "Hahme, You don't scare me, Terri." She mocked, angering me. She then released us and we ran. I was making a plan. ''Got it! ''I thought. When we were safe, I explained my plan. "... We commence tomorrow." I said. "We'll have to do it without Raph." Leo said. "Anyone else got his strength?" I asked. Riley nodded. "I do, man." He said. Zeke nodded in agreement. "Alright, 'Riley', you do the heavy lifting in this. Mikey will lure her into the trap and Leo and I will set it on." I said. "What about me? What can I do?" Zeke asked anxiously. "Hmm... Help Mikey out with bait." I said. Zeke smiled. "Alright, tomorrow then?" Riley asked. I nodded. "Perfect." He said, then went home with Zeke. "Alright, Leo, let's set the trap." I said, then we went to the Futon Factory. "This is a good place." I said, then put an old robot suit and his ''EVERYTHING ''Melody could possibly hide in or behind. "The trap is set." I said. We went to the lair to rest before the final battle... Part 44 Zeke's POV: The final battle with someone named Melody is coming! I was so scared, I couldn't sleep! Riley and I had to practice fighting. We always said we're going to play video games. Then, it was time. We arrived to the old Factory where the trap was set. Mikey and I lured Melody over with shadow puppets. "You're good." Mikey complimented quiwtly, I smiled. Melody came into the factory and Riley sealed the exits. Melody was scared, she saw a spider and screamed, then hid in the suit, but it malfunctioned, she screamed until a loud '''TWANG' was heard, then, silence. I had felt a chilling feeling down my back. Oh wow. That just happened. ''I thought. Then Leo brought us to their lair, Riley was bbeing overprotective over me. Leo called someone over. "Raph!" He yelled, Riley had his weapon out. The turtle with the red mask walked over. "Them again?" He said. "They're our friends, got that?" Leo said. Raph nodded and shook out hands. All was well, for once. The End Epilogue 'Or so they thought. Terri appeared human, but he was far from normal. Be wary, my pupil, the future is in your hands...''' Category:Blog posts